


With the Beauty of a Dying Star

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Dipper attempts a small surprise for Bill, Bill just thinks Pine tree is beautiful.





	With the Beauty of a Dying Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/gifts).



> This is a gift for the amazing Mai, and also my oficial comeback to writting fanfiction. ☆
> 
> Inspired by this song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oKUenah78Ws
> 
> Totally recomend it.

Dipper took a deep breath, tugging at one of his brown locks while fidgeting slightly, he looked once more to his figure at the full-length mirror and moved towards the bathroom door.

 

The doorknob turned with ease and he peaked outside to the expanses of the shared bedroom, the bed remained still untouched and the drawn curtains danced slightly at pace of the playful wind. Bill was standing in front of their dresser, untangling his black bowtie, blonde hair messed up and blue eyes on what appeared to be careful thinking, suddenly azure eyes snapped out of the confines of deep thought to turn towards the boy with hazel eyes, still slightly hidden behind the mahogany entrance, watching with curiosity the movements of his partner.

 

Dipper took another shaky breath and stepped completely outside of the barrier, closing the door with a soft click, standing as straight as what his nervousness allowed him, his heart was pounding and he awaited expectantly for Bill’s reaction “How… how do I look?”, and he gave a nervous smile.

 

Cipher, for his part, was staring wide-eyed to the lean figure that was being encased by a pair of black high-thighs, kept up by a yellow garter belt and to finish, a set of lacie panties. The lingerie was soft and elegant and made Dipper look beautiful.

 

Carefully, Bill moved forward and took one of Dipper’s hands between his, placing a chaste kiss on it. “You look  _ lovely _ ”, he whispered with conviction and felt tempted to bite the cherries that made their way towards the brunette cheeks. The blonde suffice himself by attacking the red lips of the youngman, instead.

 

The kiss was strong and passionate, being accompanied by soft touches over the thighs of the shorter male, making him shudder and give an small gasp, until he found himself being lifted off the ground, Dipper locked his arms and legs around the pristine body of the other male. Lips remaining together all the while.

 

“Shut up”, was the breathy reply Dipper managed to made when they finally moved away from the kiss. Bill only laughed, until his mouth was reclaimed again by his boyfriend.

 

Bill chuckled inside the kiss, maneuvering himself and the precious body being caressed on his arms towards the bed, placing the boy down with care, positioning himself between the open legs, slowly he moved away and placed a small peck on one of the red cheeks, making Dipper giggle and then gasp when the lips of the blonde moved to his neck, giving a small nip on the flesh to then start peppering his chest with open mouthed kisses and small licks, the brunette shuddered, giving small gasps and mewling noises until he let out a moan when a small and wet touch was put over the front of the panties, right over his groin.

 

He let out a shuddering breath when the hands on his thighs started to move, touching him in places that made him burn up on the inside, with the pressure of Bill’s mouth still attending his sensitive member that was under the pressure of the piece of lingerie, wet with pre-cum and saliva.

 

“Bill, please…” Dipper managed to gasp, when the pressure over his length was feeling like to much and the contact on it like to little, gasps and moans still making his way out of his throat.

 

“Well, I can’t just ignore it when you’re making all those pretty noises, can I?”, Bill conceded with a smile, fiddling with the garter belt and the panties until he managed to slip both pieces of clothing off the brunette “I’m keeping the stockings on, though, you look really pretty on them”.

 

Blue eyes shined mischievously and accompanied a cheeky smile, that Dipper answered with a sound of annoyance, quickly turned into one of pleasure when a hot puff of breath reached his member and the ministrations started anew. The passion was like a gentle fire, slowly consuming his skin and putting his mind under a haze, building from the outside and destroying him from the inside.

 

Bill moved his mouth with the expertise of someone that knew just how to put everything in play to bring the must blinding kind of sensations over the withering form that lay in front of him, that was the truth, thought, and by those, Bill used all the knowledge he has collected until that moment to help his lover become helpless and undone, to touch with his finger the break of pleasure and scorch himself with the inferno that was their passion.

 

The blonde licked the whole length of his cock, putting a small kiss over the head before taking the whole thing into his mouth, the movement made Dipper keen and tangle one of his hands on the golden locks of the demon “Bill!”, was the call of bliss he managed to let out.

 

The mentioned smiled, moving away from the length of his lover and hearing a small whine of protest, Bill shushed, getting rid of his own clothing before moving towards the nightstand that was on one side of the bed, he opened one of the drawers and then took out a small bottle that had a clear liquid on the inside, smiling victoriously he grabbed one of the pillows that littered the bed, moving back, the blonde put himself between the legs of the brunette again.

 

Dipper, for his part, used the time to cool off for a little bit.

 

“Okay, pretty, lift your hips for me”. Bill called a while later and Dipper complied, when he settled back down, it was to the softness of the pillow that was giving him some leverage “Thanks”.

 

Dipper suppressed the need to roll his eyes for the small wink that the blonde send to him, the small curvature on his lips proved he wasn’t that annoyed by the action. The blonde popped the cap of the lube and put some between his fingers, moving it for a while so it became somewhat warmer, when he felt it was enough, Bill separated the legs of the brunette a little bit more, giving a small kiss on Dipper’s navel while directing one of his fingers towards the entrance of the brunette. The first finger slipped inside with ease, the brunette letting out a small huff, writhing a little bit to get used to the intrusion, after a while another finger joined the first, and then another one, helping to stretch the shorter male that was letting small pants and moans to float out of his throat. The blonde moved back when he dimmed the brunette ready, Bill let out a breathy whine when he looked down towards the disheveled form of Dipper Pines. 

 

“For Azathoth, Pine tree, you look so beautiful like this”. Bill gushed, narrowing his eyes for the desire that was only growing for every second he admired his lover like that, at last he inquired “Think you’re ready?” 

 

“Y-yeah… just help me up”, Dipper offered Bill one of his hands and the blonde took it somewhat confused, when the Brunette was on his knees, he quickly guided him to sit down over the pillow that he was previously occupying. Bill followed the instructions, already grasping what was his Pine tree idea.

 

“Did you miss my lap that much, Sugar Pine?”, The blonde tried to look smug, but his intentions failed when Dipper’s hands, now covered in lube, started to move up and down his shaft “B-because I seriously missed those cute hands of yours”. He said before receiving the small peck that the brunette gave to his lips.

 

“You’re being awfully sappy today, Bill”. The brunette commented with a teasing smile, positioning himself over the blonde’s lap, strandling the waist of the other with his legs and putting both of his arms around the demon’s neck.

 

“Well, you make me be like this, now pay the price”. Bill hummed, putting his hands on the waist of the brunette, helping him to move down towards his length.

 

“Oh, but I pay the price everyday”, Dipper conceded, smile still on his lips until he felt Bill’s dick starting to fill him up, a long moan was thrown by his lips.

 

“But it’s not that bad to pay it, is it?”, The blonde asked with a smile of his own, letting small sounds of pleasure escape his lips for the heat and pressure that being inside of the youngman brought him “Y-you feel so good, Pine tree”.

 

The mentioned answered with a whine, remaining still when we has fully seated over the blonde’s member, trying to get used to the intrusion, moving up just a small amount before getting back down, the action made him gasp and Bill moaned quietly. Things went slowly from there, with the sensations twirling and growing in a plausible way inside the both of them. Dipper moved at his own pace, being flush against Bill’s body while pushing up and down with the help of his legs, trying to angle his hips in an attempt of finding the bundle of nerves inside of him that would made him enjoy this experience the must. When the boy with hazel eyes finally moved back down and felt a wave of sensation crashing upon him, a long mewl forming on his throat, those he knew he managed to find the place he was looking for.

 

Bill enjoyed the view and the actions that were taking place, for that matter, with his hands alternating between holding the sides of Pine tree’s thighs or backside, the feeling of blunt nails digging on his shoulders, sweet noises resounding against his ear and the heat and pressure encasing his dick. The blonde would be lying if he said this wasn’t like being near to obtaining glory. It was agonizing, the whole ascending to the maddening tops of bliss, with flushed skin, unbearable warmth and the symphony of erratic and fluttering heartbeat accompanied by the silkiness of sinful lungs.

 

A painting of blue hues, yellow light and the bleeding ending of the sun moving around their room, surrounding Pine tree, dancing and adorning him like the most precious creation that the Universe ever conceived, the curios birthmark on full display over the sweat covered forehead, shining, like the chestnut locks and the hazel eyes that were collapsing and unfolding between the untold secrets of passion and lust. Like a dying star about to explode and grasped firmly on his hands, for his hands, destroying by his own power.

 

The thought made the demon growl, pushing faster and drowning on the addicting smell of sex and feeling, and Pine tree.

 

_ Always Pine tree. _

 

Dipper’s face contorted for reaching the greatness of orgasm and that change on their moving canvas was enough to push Bill over the tower of pleasure and consume him with the force of a supernova, with a last growl that resounded with the last moan of the human, azure eyes unfocused and sharp fangs sank themselves on the flesh of red shoulders. Bill felt a different kind of pride fulfilling him for knowing that he was the only one capable of bringing the brunette this much enjoyment, knowing just how strong he was to made a whole constellation unfold by his touch. Fire uncoiled from inside of him and he came too.

 

The scene around the two bodies seemed to shake and vibrate, both of them shivering by the force that shook them to their core, slowly, Bill retreated from the shoulder of the brunette, a quiet moan let out by the human in answer to the pang of pain that entwined with the retreating force of his orgasm, the blonde gave a small kiss over the marked shoulder as an apology of sorts. Letting the pleasure wash off of him while caressing the slumped figure of his lover.

 

After a while, they finally untangled from each other and lay down on the ruffled bed sheets, still holding the other close.

 

“How do you feel, honey?”, Bill asked quietly, moving a piece of hair away from the face of the youngman.

 

“Good”. Dipper answered, lazily “Really good”, and he smiled.

 

Watching the just generated rays of moonlight shining upon the tired form the brunette and that sloppy curvature of lips, made Bill grin and lurge forward to press a peck on the button nose of the youngman, earning a giggle. “That’s great!” 

 

“Dork”, Dipper called with a grin.

 

“Oh my, wasn’t I a sap?”, The blonde questioned with amusement, the brunette shrugged.

 

“You can be both”.

 

“Oh, you…” With feigned annoyance Bill tackled his boyfriend, pressing a popping kiss against one of his cheeks, tickling the brunette on the sides. 

 

Dipper snorted and then he was assaulted by laughter, trying to swat Bill’s hands away, moving around to get away from the assault he was being a victim of. “Bill, stop!”

 

“Can’t do, Pine tree!”, The demon denied with a wicked smile “Unless you apologize for saying those  _ awful _ things about me”.

 

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry!”, Between huffed laughter and exclamations of exhaustion Dipper managed to say, and Bill smiled victoriously to then flop back down next to the brunette that was trying to catch his breath, dedicating him a pointed expression of annoyance “Jerk”.

 

Bill smiled innocently and batted his eyelids ”But! I’m your jerk”, the brunette tried to maintain his frown on place but he was too exhausted and that kind of expressions looked just downright ridiculous on the face of his partner. In the end, he scoffed and cracked a small smile before moving towards one of the demons cheek and landing a small peck, the gesture made Bill put one of his usual smiles “See? You can’t resist me”.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Dipper dismissed lightly, settling back down, grabbing the bed sheets  and using them to cover Bill and him up “Now let me sleep you, demonic dork”.

 

Bill pouted, but said nothing, preferring to envelope his human with his arms, giving a last kiss over his birthmark “Sleep tight, my Star child”, Dipper smiled against the skin of his lover, breath turning progressively calmer while he drifted off to the dreaming world.

 

Bill started to transcend towards the Mindscape, responsibilities awaiting for him, and in the small time he got before the transition was complete, he imagined that the best way of spending the rest of his eternity, was probably like this.

 

~*~

 

Bill made his way towards the kitchen the next morning, finding the image of Dipper sipping on a steamy cup of coffee, still wearing the high-thighs and his button-up shirt from the other day, a little too big for the prone form of the brunette, managing to cover just the curvature of his ass; the blonde smiled in a predatory fashion, sneaking behind the young man to finally settle his arms around the waist of the brunette, giving small kiss to his cheek.

 

Meanwhile, Dipper grabbed the other cup of coffee (yellow and with a black triangle in the middle), he kept ready for his boyfriend and passed it to him with a small smile. “‘Morning”.

 

“‘Morning”, Bill answered, taking the cup and giving a peck on the lips of the shorter male the moment he turned to look at him, the taste of coffee lingered on them, then, he took a small sip from his own beverage and hummed “Perfect, as always”.

 

 

_ The drink or Dipper, he didn’t specify. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This was my first time writting smut and is probably a mess, and well, just let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
